vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Regional Trade
Regional Trade is a system where a Regional Trade Vendor will sell you continental goods which you can then take to other continents to sell for a profit. In order to sell the goods, you will need to locate a vendor interested in purchasing the items you hold and then Convince them to buy the items from you. If a Regional Buyer gets enough of a certain good, their market will become well stocked and they will cease to trade goods for a while. Rewards The price you pay for goods appears to almost always be lower than the price you receive, as long as you win your parleys. However, we need more information in order to determine how the white, grey and black market goods interact with the Market Rank of an item to determine the reward. This is a work in process. The NPC dialogues hint that you can actually lose money if you fail your parleys—it's possible that on a failed parley, the NPC will take your goods from you and give you little or nothing in return. The following table is a work in progress of the rewards paid for successful parleys. Legal Goods Restricted Trade Goods Trading these items will put the authorities on watch. Dialogues Introduction Greetings! If you are a diplomat skilled with words, there is good money to be had in Regional Trade. I sell bulk goods that are local to this continent, but we are sparse on goods from elsewhere. I'll offer mine to you at a good price though, and if you are a wily dealer, you can make a good profit by selling these goods on one of the other two continents! Shall we get down to business? Who do I sell to? Vendor smiles a little. "That's for you to find out. If I knew, I'd be the one making the profit. Part of this is finding the people who are interested. I'm sure that will be the easy part; getting them to pay well will be the hard part." Vendor adds, "So I can be a little more helpful: the cheap, plentiful goods, I'm sure you'll find a lot of basic goods merchants will be interested in these materials. Also, it may depend on the goods you purchase from me to peddle." Is this a good investment? Vendor shrugs. "You can make or lose money. How well you do will depend on how good at parleying you are. If you fail, you will likely lose money. However, if you do well, expect to make a tidy profit." What is Market Rank? Each regional trade good has a market rank associated with it. Market Rank is how tough it is to sell a particular item. The higher the Market Rank, the more money it is worth. The Market Rank is equal to the level of the parleys required to sell the item. Harder to sell or more illegal goods with an ihgher market rank can be found on other merchants. Even if those items have a low Market Rank, they will generally bring in more money than legal items with a high Market Rank. Regional Traders These are the NPCs who sell goods for you to trade on other continents. Regional Trade Buyers Important: Regional trade buyers will only buy a certain number of goods before they "shut down" for a while. Thus, you may visit one of the following NPCs only to find they are not currently buying anything currently. This is normal! You can always come back later or you may want to look around the area to see if there are other NPCs who were closed before but who have recently opened and thus weren't identified previously! Other Markets Very little info on Grey markets, and not heard anyone confirm the black market exist. There is apparently about buying a cage in Neamsog and taking it to someone Well known Alchemist in Ahgram (Probably well known from crafting quest), NT might somehow be involved not sure how or if it even is. Reports say find buyer and sellers in most major cities is easy, find one buying what you are selling isn't always as easy. Source: http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Regional_Trade Category:Diplomacy Quests